Medo oculto
by Soul Hunter2
Summary: Esse fic fala sobre quando uma pessoa morre. É um fic meio triste (morte de personagem)


Este é o meu primeiro fanfic e fala sobre o medo causa para todos nós. Espero que gostem da história. Dedico para minhas amigas Fabiana e Rafaela e para meus amigos Marcos, Jonathan e Fernando além para meus professores: Ana Paula, Marcia, Severino, Silvestre, Adriana e Milton  
  
Medo oculto  
  
Por Soul Hunter "O medo e a esperança andam  
  
sempre juntos; pois não existe  
  
medo sem esperança e nem  
  
esperança sem receio."  
  
Do que tenho medo?  
  
O que estás me preocupando?  
  
Será que isso deve acontecer mesmo?  
  
Não sei.  
  
O que me persegues?  
  
O que é esse medo oculto que  
  
tentas me envolver?  
  
O que isso quer dizer?  
  
Não sei.  
  
Aos poucos eu me pergunto,  
  
o que ou como isso pôde  
  
acontecer comigo.  
  
Essa insegurança me preocupa,  
  
me revolta.  
  
Como resolver isso,  
  
como mudar isso?  
  
Não sei.  
  
Parece que quanto mais eu penso,  
  
fica mais difícil de resolver.  
  
Quanto mais eu tento não me envolver,  
  
mais envolvido eu fico.  
  
Não tenho mais forças para encarar  
  
esse dilema de frente.  
  
Como isso irá terminar?  
  
Por mais que eu busque as respostas  
  
de que elas vão adiantar agora.  
  
Ela morreu e eu não posso fazer mais  
  
nada.  
  
Absolutamente nada.  
  
Eu não sei o que eu faço agora.  
  
Ela morreu e como irei enfrentar a fúria da  
  
família dela, eles tem direito de fazer  
  
isso afinal.  
  
Do que tenho medo?  
  
De ficar sem ela.  
  
Eu tenho sim esse medo.  
  
De viver sabendo que eu não  
  
pude a salvar naquele momento.  
  
Tem razão, eu tenho medo disso tudo.  
  
Oh! Minha amada Tomoyo.  
  
Como pude te abandonar quando  
  
você mais precisou de mim.  
  
Como pude ser tão cego,  
  
para não ver que ela precisava de mim.  
  
Sou mesmo um cretino,  
  
para não ajudar quem mais amo nesta vida. Mas agora é tarde demais para reparar  
  
o mal que fiz.  
  
Tenho que aceitar que não consegui  
  
salvá-la. E enfrentar o que vier sempre de cabeça  
  
erguida, pois sei que Tomoyo não queria que  
  
eu agisse dessa forma.  
  
Agora é a hora derradeira.  
  
Estou pronto para enfrentar a ira  
  
daqueles que perderam a filha e amiga  
  
mais querida desse mundo.  
  
- Eriol, você está bem?  
  
- Dá para perceber que eu não estou bem Ruby Moon. Perdi o amor de minha vida.  
  
- Eriol, você tem que reagir. Ninguém quer te ver assim mestre.  
  
- Dá pra me deixar em paz, por favor.  
  
- Se você quer assim eu irei.  
  
- Vá por favor Ruby Moon.  
  
Ela saiu do quarto. Sakura, Meiling e Shaoran além dos três outros guardiões esperavam na sala. Quando Ruby Moon chegou, todos iriam perguntar como ele estava. Mas só foi olhar para a cara dela e eles logo souberam a resposta. Yue fala:  
  
- Já faz mais de uma semana desde da morte de Tomoyo e ele ainda está assim.  
  
- Eu sei como ele se sente.- diz Meiling.- Quando Richard morreu, eu fiquei doze dias sem sair do meu quarto.  
  
- É verdade. Mas não é só Eriol, todos nós estamos tristes com a morte da Tomoyo.- diz Sakura quase em lagrimas.- Ela era amiga de todos desta sala.  
  
- Ela era mesmo.- diz Shaoran.- Mas eu acho que isso já passou dos limites. Hoje, ele vai falar com a mãe de Tomoyo. Eu não sei de vocês, mas eu vou tentar conversar com ele. Você também devia tentar falar com ele Meiling. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como ele está se sentindo. Mas antes eu quero falar com ele as sós.  
  
- Tudo bem.- concordaram os demais.  
  
Ele foi até o quarto de Eriol e bateu na porta. Eriol atendeu:  
  
- Quem é?  
  
- Sou eu Eriol, Shaoran.  
  
- Espere um instante, eu já vou abrir.  
  
Ele abriu a porta, e pediu que Shaoran entrasse. Eriol diz:  
  
- Eu não tenho mais por que continuar.  
  
- Você tem sim Eriol. Tem que continuar pela Tomoyo, pois tenho certeza que ela não queria te ver triste. É difícil perder a pessoa com quem iria se casar daqui a um mês. Mas você não pode desistir de viver, pois pelo que eu sei, Tomoyo não gostaria que ninguém desistisse de viver, principalmente você Eriol.  
  
- Eu não consegui a salvar. Eu fui um tolo.  
  
- Lembre-se que nem eu, nem Sakura e nem os guardiões conseguimos também.  
  
- Hoje, a mãe de Tomoyo virá em casa para que conversaremos.  
  
- Eu já soube disso. Mas por que você quer conversar com ela?  
  
- Para pedir desculpas por não ter salvado a vida dela.  
  
- Eriol, escute, Sonomi sabe que você daria a própria vida para proteger Tomoyo, como eu daria a minha para salvar a vida de Sakura, se isso for necessário.  
  
- Você tem certeza disso?  
  
- Se não tivesse, eu estaria falando para você?  
  
- Tem razão. Tomoyo não gostaria que eu me deprimisse com a morte dela.  
  
- Agora você está me entendendo.  
  
- Eu posso te pedir um favor.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Você poderia chamar a Meiling. É, que como ela já passou por isso que eu estou passando ela pode me ajudar.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu vou chama-la. Espere aqui.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Shaoran saiu correndo do quarto e foi para a sala. Eles perguntam:  
  
- Como foi a conversa?  
  
- Ótima, se querem saber. Ele pediu para que você fosse lá, Meiling. Você pode?  
  
- Claro que posso. Eu já volto.  
  
Meiling foi até o quarto de Eriol. A porta estava entreaberta e ela pergunta:  
  
- Eu posso entrar?  
  
- Claro que pode Meiling.  
  
- Eu sei que está passando um momento terrível com a morte de Tomoyo, porque eu já passei por isso antes.  
  
- Eu sei, por isso eu pedi que te chamassem. Porque eu queria saber como foi pra você perder o amor de sua vida?  
  
- Foi muito difícil, se quer saber. Eu não me conformava que tinha morrido. Fiquei doze dias trancada no quarto. Nesse tempo, eu pude refletir com calma o que aconteceu e finalmente consegui perceber que se continuasse assim eu poderia definhar. Por isso eu tento fazer tudo com alegria, para não me perder no meio das tristezas.  
  
- Agora entendo tudo. As vezes a morte é tão clara, só que a gente não percebe isso.  
  
- É por isso mesmo que não podes definhar nunca.  
  
- Obrigado por tudo. Agora tenho toda a coragem que preciso para conversar com a mãe de Tomoyo.  
  
- De nada.  
  
- Agora peça que eles vão, eu ligo depois da conversa com ela.  
  
- Tudo bem. Boa sorte meu amigo.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Ela saiu e comunicou as boas novas para os outros. E também pediu para que eles fossem que ele ligaria depois da conversa. Eles obedeceram, sabendo que Eriol conseguiria.  
  
Três horas depois.  
  
Eriol esperava pacientemente a chegada da mãe de Tomoyo. Finalmente a campainha toca, e ele vai atender. Lá estava a Sr.ª Daidoji. Eriol a cumprimenta:  
  
- Boa tarde Sr.ª Daidoji.  
  
- Boa tarde Eriol.  
  
- Entre, por favor  
  
Eles vão até a sala. Eriol diz:  
  
- Creio que a Sr.ª veio exigir que eu responsabilize pela morte de sua filha.  
  
- Não foi por isso que eu vim Eriol. Foi para te dizer que você não teve culpa pela morte de Tomoyo. Lembro-me que uma semana antes disso acontecer eu perguntei se ela tinha certeza do que estava fazendo e ela me respondeu com estas palavras "Mãe, eu não poderia ter mais certeza do que tenho pois eu amo meu noivo e ele me ama. Mesmo que ele morra eu não perderei o meu amor por ele e ele me disse que se eu morresse ele continuaria a me amar por toda a vida." E você já a salvou muitas vezes da morte, mas acho que aquela vez era a hora dela ir. Ela te amava muito, e sei que você também a amava demais. Por isso não peça desculpas, pois não precisas ser desculpado de nada.  
  
- Ela era muito importante para mim.  
  
- Eu sei Eriol. Tomoyo nunca me perdoaria se eu dissesse que você foi o causador da morte dela.  
  
- Obrigado por tudo Sr.ª Daidoji.  
  
- Não tem de que. Agora eu tenho que ir. Boa tarde.  
  
- Para a senhora também.  
  
Eriol nunca se sentira tão aliviado como agora. Mas ainda se sentia sozinho. Uma lágrima solitária correu por seu rosto, mas sentiu uma mão delicada no seu rosto. Ele olha e a mão era de Tomoyo. Ele não podia acreditar que ela estava na sua frente. Ela diz:  
  
- Não precisa se sentir solitário meu amor, pois nunca eu vou te deixar.  
  
- Eu não pude te salvar, me sinto um cretino por não conseguir.  
  
- Não diga bobagens meu amor, você fez o que pôde. Eu estarei sempre nos seus sonhos, do seu lado. então não se preocupe. Mande um abraços para todos especialmente para Sakura. Agora, eu devo ir. Mas eu volto a noite.  
  
- Eu estarei esperando meu amor.  
  
Eriol sorriu enquanto Tomoyo foi embora. Ele foi ligar para Meiling e para os outros, mas nunca os contou que Tomoyo havia aparecido para ele.  
  
Dezenove anos depois.  
  
Todos estavam no quarto onde Eriol estava internado. Ele tinha contraído uma doença rara e incurável. Ele ainda estava consciente, mas não conseguiria manter por muito tempo. Ele disse:  
  
- Logo, eu não estarei com vocês, mas saibam que eu fui muito feliz com vocês meus amigos.  
  
- Não fala isso Eriol, você vai reagir.  
  
- Não Sakura desta vez eu tenho que ir.  
  
- Eu não acredito.  
  
Ele olhava para o quarto e uma linda jovem o esperava. Ele diz:  
  
- Tomoyo, você veio me buscar. Mas, como está da mesma idade que você havia morrido.  
  
- Aqui nós podemos ter qualquer idade. Está pronto para ir.  
  
- Estou mais do que pronto. Adeus meus queridos amigos.  
  
Disse isso e morreu, sereno como o canto dos pássaros. Foi enterrado ao lado de Tomoyo num belo campo florido. A morte é apenas uma passagem,  
  
para que a gente vá para a vida eterna.  
  
E viva com quem se ama realmente,  
  
e que possa se viver em paz Fim Obs.: Se vocês gostaram ou detestaram, escrevam para mim. O meu e-mail é: 1hunter2souls@bol.com.br. 


End file.
